Down to Earth
by Clare Prime of Ultra
Summary: When a mysterious space ship crashes in the middle of the Nevada desert near Jasper, Agent Fowler is sent in to investigate to see if the 'little' green men are either friends of foes. *one-shot*
Down to earth

.

.

Location: Outside of the Earth's orbit

Time: unknown

.

Space. Silent, peaceful. Nothing could penetrate the vast peacefulness of the endless starry ocean. The silence was broken temporarily by two ships, firing at each other. One ship, a small transport, received a critical hit, sending it into the atmosphere of the nearest planet, Earth. But not before it fired a shot at the larger warship, forcing it to follow it in an emergency crash landing.

.

Command center

Location: Classified

Time: 9:00 pm

.

"Sir." Agent William Fowler stood at attention. He was a big black man wearing a blue suit.

"At ease Agent Fowler." General Bryce acknowledged. Fowler sat down on the other side of the table.

"What did you call me here for, sir?" Fowler asked.

"This." The general nodded at the screen.

"At the 18 hundred yesterday, local satellites took images of this massive object." The screen showed a large thing outside of earth's orbit.

"From a distance, it was mistaken as a meteor, but if we zoom in..." The screen enlarged, Fowler's eyes widened at the distinct outline of a spaceship.

"So where is it now?" Fowler asked.

"The ship has been secured in the desert of Nevada, unfortunately, no life forms were discovered. Your job is to search for them before they are seen by the public."

"Then what?"

"We shall see if our little green men mean us peace or war."

.

The spaceship

Location: somewhere in the Nevada desert

Time: 12:30 A.m.

.

"What's the situation? Any aliens?"

"Negative, sir. No signs of life. No signs of anything for that matter." A soldier spoke.

"What do you mean?" Fowler asked.

"Hardly much of anything is in there. Best guess, the little green men picked up and left, literally." The soldier waved his arms around the ship. It did seem pretty empty. Besides built in computers, there was nothing. Fowler cursed.

"Sir!" A soldier ran up to him. "We found tire tracks and large footprints, heading due west, they must have turned tail and run as soon as they came here." The soldier reported. Fowler nodded.

"Alright I want a group formed following that trail. Everyone else stay here and learn what you can from the ship, I expect a report in two hours."

"Yes sir!"

.

Several miles from the space ship

Time: 2:45 a.m.

.

Fowler looked out of the jeep. Nothing. Nothing now, nothing an hour ago. He sighed. He looked out of the windshield of the passenger seat. His radio cracked.

"Sir! We're under attack. Giant...'gun shots'." Fowler grabbed the radio from the dashboard.

"What's that! Come in! Who's attacking?! Who? All units, we're turning back!" Fowler shouted in the radio. The jeep's driver turned the wheel. The jeep turned around, followed by the rest of the hunting party. Three jeeps, one with a machine gun. Fowler wondered briefly if that would be enough.

.

Back at the space ship

Time: 3 a.m.

.

"What's the situation?" Agent Fowler asked as the three jeeps came to a stop beside several soldiers.

"Several are injured, thankfully no casualties. They came so fast we didn't see them. The went into the ship then left, but not before blowing the thing up." One reported. Fowler eyed the scene. There was a lot of fire.

"Ok. From the looks of it, I'd say that those guys want the aliens as much as we do. What attacked us could have been..." He stopped himself. 'Giant! (Gunshots) Giant!'

"Are sure no one saw them?" Agent Fowler asked again. The soldier looked at his feet and scratched his head.

"Well, there is one. But he hit his head and has a concussion. He's been out for the past few minutes. Kept mumbling about something." Fowler whipped around.

"Where is he?!"

.

Medical tent

Location: 30 meters away from the spaceship

Time: 3:05 a.m.

.

"...Giants... Monsters..." The soldier kept mumbling. His head was wrapped in a bandage. He didn't look up when Agent Fowler walked in. The medical officer walked up to him.

"He's been like this for almost half an hour now. His concussion is so bad he might have brain damage." Fowler ignored him and kneeled down to the wounded soldier.

"What did you see?" He asked. The soldier look at him with wide eyes.

"Giants... Robots... They came then left... But not before... Changing into... Into planes." The soldier mumbled. Fowler stood up.

"Have there been any sightings of planes? Of any kind?"

"Negative, there's been nothing on our radar except for a normal passenger plane several miles away." A soldier replied.

"What? Damn!" Fowler cursed. Another soldier entered the tent.

"Sir, there has been a power outage at a nearby town. It's several miles away, but something happened to the electrical lines." The soldier explained. Fowler stood up.

"Alright then, send some scouts to check the power lines. Whatever we are after must have hit one by accident. If you see anything unusual, report to me on the double." He ordered.

"Yes, sir."

.

Damaged Electric Tower

Location: Somewhere along the road

Time: 3:30 a.m.

.

"Looks like this one collapsed." Fowler spoke as he stared at the electric tower. It was smashed on the ground.

"Do you hear something?" A soldier mumbled. Fowler listened for a minute. Moans and pounding footsteps.

"What the HELL!" He shouted as something suddenly came crashing through the trees. The soldiers pointed their guns at the thing.

"Wait! Hold your fire!" Fowler ordered as he observed the giant green robot walking around like a drunk man.

"Hahaha, you look like you just overdosed on the high grade, Bulk." A male's voice spoke. Agent Fowler and the soldiers whirled around to see a red robot and a small blue robot laughing their heads off. The sight made their jaws drop in shock.

"Nice dance moves you big oaf." The blue one spoke in a woman's voice.

"Y-you h-have t-to t-try t-that." The big green one stated as it collapsed onto its back. The blue female bent to her knees laughing. That's when she saw the humans.

"Uh oh. Cliff, fun time is over, we've got trouble."

"Huh? What do you mean funtime is over it just started. How long do-"

"JUST LOOK DOWN!" The red one looked up. The blue nodded at the humans.

"Scrap. They saw us didn't they." He stated dumbly.

"No duh."

"Fight?"

"Of course not. Roll." In a blur, they both transformed into vehicles, the red one a car, the blue one a motorcycle. The red one swerved around and pushed the giant green one forward until it woke up.

"Huh?" It looked down at the stunned soldiers.

"Ah scrap! Hold up!" It transformed into a green armored car and drove off with the red one. The soldiers stood there stunned for a moment as the three drove away.

"What just happened?" A soldier asked.

"No idea." Another replied. Agent Fowler regained his composure.

"Send a team after them. Find out what they are, who built them, and why they are here at 4 hundred hours. Understood?" He ordered.

"Sir! Yes sir!" The soldiers shouted

.

Unidentified cave

Location: 10 miles from the damaged electric tower

Time: 4:00 a.m.

.

"What should we do? They saw us!" The giant green robot whined.

"Oh gee, you don't say." The small blue one remarked.

"Scrap, we need to tell Optimus. The doc's gonna pound us. By the way, why did we roll for it? These apes are so primitive that if I stood up tall and growl they would probably run away without looking back. Ha! Have you seen their faces when they saw us. Oh yeah, they saw us. What are we going to do? The entire planet might as well know that we are here. What if-" the red one with horns rambled on.

"Cliff, for Primus sake, shut up!" The blue one interrupted. Agent Fowler sighed softly. He and the team of soldiers who found them were hidden in the shrubbery in the outskirts of a small valley. They could see strange bits of technology all around the robots as they conversed.

"Someone has to tell Optimus." The red one, called Cliff, spoke.

"Tell me what?" A voice spoke. The three robots stood at attention as a new one walked towards them. Fowler had to lift his head to see. The new robot was tall, with wheels on his legs, a steady build, red and blue paint, and a symbol similar to that of the other robots on his shoulder. Agent Fowler could tell that he was looking at the leader of the robots.

"Optimus, a group of humans saw us while we were on patrol." The blue one spoke respectfully, looking down at the ground.

"Aw, it's all my fault, I ran into the electric lines and nearly fell on top of them." The giant green one spoke, covering his small head with his giant hands. The red and blue robot merely place a reassuring hand on the green giant's shoulder.

"Mistakes happen, at least we know where the Earthlings are." It spoke. Agent Fowler tilted his head slightly.

'For a robot it's pretty understanding.' He thought to himself. The leader, Optimus, walked forward and spoke.

"Autobots, from here on out, we shall remain hidden. Any more scouting would alert not only the Earthlings but also our enemies, the Decepticons." It spoke. The small blue one spoke up.

"Wait, they're here?" She asked. The leader nodded.

"I sent Bumblebee back to our ship to see if we missed anything, but the Decepticons got there first and destroyed it." It explained. A yellow and black robot, Bumblebee he presumed, stepped up and started… Beeping.

"Well, at least we know that they didn't kill the humans that were there." The giant green one spoke. 'He actually understood that?' Fowler thought in bewilderment. 'There is more to these robots, or Autobots, than meets the eye. Agent Fowler let out a low whistle, signaling to his men to retreat. He bent back into the shrubbery, then, in a blur, something snatched him.

"Yaaahh!" He screamed as the blue robot held his collar between her two fingers.

"Well, it looks like we have a spy." She spoke.

"A little spy." The red one spoke as it walked up to her. William struggled.

"Damn you alien robots! In the name of the president of the United States of America, I demand that you put. Me. Down!" He yelled at them. They both looked at each other.

"President?"

"United States?"

"Alien?"

"Robot?"

"Damn?" They questioned. The agent slapped himself.

"Oh for the love of…" He was interrupted by a gunshot.

"Drop him!" The captain of his group ordered. The soldiers stood up and pointed their guns at the robots known as Autobots. The green one stepped forward. It held out its arm, which slowly changed from a hand to a large cannon. The soldiers backed up. However, the leader of the robots blocked him.

"Easy, Bulkhead," he spoke. The green robot, Bulkhead, transformed his arm back to normal. The leader then turned to the blue robot holding Agent Fowler.

"Arcee." He held out his hand. The she nodded and placed the human in his hands. The leader then bent down.

"We mean you no harm." He spoke as he set William Fowler down.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots from planet Cybertron."

"Agent William Fowler of the United States of America, planet Earth." Agent Fowler introduced himself.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

.

Autobot Camp

Location: 10 miles from the damaged electric tower

Time: 6:30 a.m.

.

"So let me get this straight. You are alien robots caught in a planetary war so powerful that you had to abandon your own planet and continue throughout the universe and you just so happen to land on this planet to continue your war?" Agent Fowler summarized. The Autobots stood in front of him while his human soldiers stood behind him recording everything.

"Pretty much." The red one, Cliffjumper, spoke up. "You know, our war kinda sounds like your human wars considering how badly divided you still are. I mean, sweet holy Primus, I'm still surprised this world still even exists because of how bad your wars are."

"Cliff..." The blue one, Arcee, attempted to interrupt.

"And I thought our war was bad. There are so many problems on this planet I can't count them all. Population problems, pollution, extinction, countless crimes… By the way what is rape? I looked it up and I still don't get it. But still, to think this place is still so green." Cliff continued rumbling.

"Cliff…" Arcee warned.

"Then again there is a lot of orange, I hate deserts. All that sand getting into sensitive wires. What a shame. Should we even bother helping these people…"

"CLIFF!" Arcee nearly shouted. The red Autobots turned to her.

"Huh? Wha-"

"Shut the frag up!" She kicked him right in the face. The poor 'bot hit the ground hard.

"Yeesh!" Arcee straightened up. The other Autobots stated at her.

"What are you looking at?" She demanded. The Autobots turned away from her. A soldier let out a whistle.

"Now that's a woman!" A soldier shouted. Arcee knelt down at the humans and smiled.

"Please excuse Cliffjumper, once he has a trail of thought, he won't shut up." She spoke. Agent Fowler stared at the groaning red scrap pile.

"Yeah, I can see that." He spoke.

.

Command center

Location: Classified

Time: 3 pm

.

"... And that's the gist of it general. They are offering to aid us in case their enemies return." Agent Fowler concluded his report. General Bryce nodded.

"The attack on the ship?"

"A Decepticons scouting party, looking for survivors. They didn't find our not so little green men whatsoever. But their medical officer…" Agent Fowler winced.

.

Autobot Camp

Location: Classified

Time: 7 am

.

'Earlier'

.

"Are you fragging mad, Optimus! Not only do we have to worry about the Decepticons, now we have to worry about these little… Migits." The white and orange robot nearly yelled. Agent Fowler stood at the base of an alien computer. Or what's left of it. He and a couple soldiers were gazing in wonder at all the scraps of alien technology around them. There was a stack of blue cubes in one corner and a hand made computer in the other, were the giant orange robot was working.

"Come on doc, lighten up, this is a great opportunity for us." Cliffjumper spoke, holding his lower jaw. The robot doctor seethed.

"For goodness sake, don't call me that! My name is Rachet, not 'doc.' Rachet!" He yelled, again. Something crashed. Everyone turned around to see the one known as Bulkhead rubbing his rump.

"Did I hit something." He asked as he stood up. Something sparked then died.

"Bbbbbuuuuuuullllllllllllkkkkkkkkhhhhhheeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddd! I needed that!" Rachet shouted so loudly the humans had to cover their ringing ears.

.

Command center

Location: Classified

Time: 3 pm

.

'Present'

.

"Their medical officer said that it is highly likely that they will be back." Fowler finished. The general raised his eyebrow.

"Did he say why?" He asked. Agent Fowler scratched his head.

"He did say that Earth was full of energy, so the Decepticons might come and harvest our energy sources or something." He answered. General Bryce sighed.

"Alright then, tell them that we accept their offer. We have an old bunker from the Cold War for them."

.

.

 ***See Transformers Prime for rest of the Story***


End file.
